Here and There
by jennawritess
Summary: Sam and Freddie and their relationship. R&R - Lemon


It was morning and she hated it with every nerve in her body. Her eyes were wide open and awake as she observed each detailed inch of the popcorn ceiling in her bedroom. She knew she was alive because she could feel the sweaty bed sheets she'd try to wrap herself in last night despite the whether. And she could hear the rattling of the fan aimed toward her, still not managing to clear her from the summer heat mid-July had crashed upon Seattle. She knew she was alive because he was leaving that afternoon and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She knew it would be selfish and not fair. And it hurt her. She could feel the different levels of painful stings in every part of her body as she rested lifelessly trying not to think but failing miserably.

" _Sam, I need you to be there."_

She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to hear they called his flight knowing all she could do was to wish him a safe trip; her mind was going mad. Her phone was ringing and she only noticed it halfway, she only imagined it was Freddie making sure she'd be there. With a deep breath she sat up reaching for it only to miss the call. She called back as she began undressing herself to change into something clean. He answered.

"I'm on my way for you. Not letting you miss my flight."

She felt her lips curve at the corner into a lopsided smile, suddenly feeling dumb. That didn't take long.

"Calm your horses, Mr. Sap," she half-teased, half-didn't. She began slipping a pair of jeans up when she heard a knock on the door. "Already?" Somehow she wasn't surprised to say the least. She opened the door to find the young man waiting, phone still against his ear as she rolled her eyes at him. "It's eight in the goddamned morning, you doofus," she said taking a glance at her phone when she hung up on him. He followed behind, closing the door and swiftly wrapping his arms around her.

His embrace felt warm and soft against her skin, as she had forgotten she hadn't even picked out a Tee. He nuzzled at the crook of her neck and she tilting her head to allow comfort as she guided them toward her bedroom. "I didn't see your mom's car parked outside." That was a fact. Her mom had spent the night away, elsewhere. She smirked at his matter-of-fact statement already beginning to feel his hands skim down her skin onto her hips. She hummed delightfully and was taken aback when she was suddenly flinched against her unmade bed.

She laughed nonetheless throwing her pillow at Freddie, "What the hell, man!" He went to kiss her sensually and searched for jean's button. Finding them undid he began to leisurely peel them off her legs, never lifting his lips from her. She could feel the flame lit inside of her; her body excited and _hungry_ for his touch. He dragged his slobbery kiss down her collarbone until he reached in between her breast. She tied her legs around his body and reached for his head, her hands taking hold of his hairs, an orgasm making itself known.

It was almost ten and she was still on her back with her hands clenched onto the bed's spreadsheets as Freddie thrust himself inside her aggressively. She whimpered lovingly, her face flushed and eyes shut. He observed her from above as her bare breast bounced up and down to the rhythm of his speed, his hands at each side of her. "Uh, uuh," were their douets. She could feel herself ready to finish. She took a glance at him, his sweat glisten against his tan body. And it sounded more like a cheesy movie than anything but it wasn't. He was really "making love" to her, as he would call it. And she was enjoying every second of it.

"Ah, fucking shit, dweeb," she called out, arching her body upward, her hips bucking to him as her thighs went numb. He only sped up, "Mhm, hmph," his moans being lower than hers. He took her hold of her hips and used his strength to move her body with his as she moaned loudly, taking advantage that her mother wasn't home.

It was one in the afternoon and Carly had been calling all morning. When Sam finally answered she lied and said she had just woken up. She didn't know if her friend actually believed her and knew about the sinful deeds she'd done, but nonetheless she sounded convinced.

"Freddie leaves in four hours." Carly reminded her as thought it was necessary.

She hadn't really listened to anything else Carly said over the line but knew she wanted to meet and go to the airport together. Sam didn't want to. She felt Freddie's lips kiss the back of her neck as if trying to convince her. "Yeah, he's coming to get me. We'll be there in fifteen."

They weren't.

* * *

"Go conquer the world, nub," were her words before enveloping her arms around him tightly. He could feel her strength given with every fiber inside her petite body that in that given moment when he embraced her back he felt as though he would break her. She felt weaker than she'd ever admit and he knew so. It was only a minute but it felt longer.

"I'm coming back, you know." His whisper into her bundles of wild curls sounded quieter than intended and she only nodded in response.

"I'll kick your ass otherwise."

He laughed at that and kissed once more before officially parting ways.

* * *

Given a week in, and memorizing Freddie's roommate's schedule, they had decided to give cybersex a try. It sounded funnier than it was but they both needed to relieve stress one way or another. She looked at him through her laptop screen as she sat in her bed, in a lacy bra and matching panties she'd picked out at build-a-bra. The sexy talk was awkward, mainly because she didn't know how to work it, and each time Freddie did say anything she'd laugh.

"Just give it a wank, don't overthink it - I've seen it a _million_ times!" Of course she was exaggerating. Still, the _oh, so sudden Mr. Shy_ followed her instructions and _wanked_ his erection through the peephole of his boxers. She began to feel herself through her panties, allowing her boyfriend to get a whole view.

It was a lot hotter than she expected. After a few minutes she removed her bottoms and spread her legs to give a more intimate view. She rubbed herself while moaning out loud, once again with the house being vacant but herself. She called his name as though it was drenched in honey. " _Freddie_ ," she'd say in the most sensual manner, he felt as though he would accidently rip his cock off.

She looked at him with droopy eyes, using her middle finger to push in and out from her entrance. Her juices helped increase her speed before slipping her ring finger. Freddie observed her in pure admiration, knowing any second now he'd reach his end. "God, Sam," he groaned as his boner was too stiff, "fu - fuck!" He pumped more lotion onto his palm and gave it a few more strokes with low groans.

"Aah, ah, Freddie, Freddie, Freddie," she repeated in a high pitched voice, like he remembered all too well. She was rubbing all the right places at the best possible way, as her orgasm was reaching its peak. Her own hand was getting drenched as she pleasured herself expertly. Her knees bent and her hips thrusted upward with excitement. "Oh, ooh,fuck!"

It had become routine. They had gotten better at the sexy-talk, every now and then Sam would surprise him with a phone call that was a little _too_ exciting. She would excite herself as well, and her moans and whimpers weren't just to kid around. Being far apart wouldn't keep them from staying in touch.

* * *

Four months. Sure she'd seen him behind a screen and heard his voice almost every night, but it had begun to feel more like a virtual reality than anything if she were being honest with herself. So when Freddie had apologetically told her he wouldn't be able to go for Thanksgiving weekend, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She had take a part-time job at a warehouse wrapping packages and saved enough to buy a ticket over to him.

She wasn't one to give in to spontaneous acts but this was her boyfriend after all. So, she went prepared. Once reaching campus she quickly changed into a costume she had over-thought about buying after her flight purchase. With a long coat she covered herself and slipped on her shoes before continuing. Knocking on the door she was expecting a well-groomed, dorky-looking face, only to be greeted by a hunk's face.

A dirty-blond eyed her with a smirk intact, leaning on the door's frame with an interested eye. "Hello missy, what can I do for you today?" She rolled her eyes, expectedly, and took a deep breath.

"Tall, brown hair, sorta looks like a monkey?"

"Sam?"

The door was opened wide by Freddie instantly, unintentionally tipping the other young man away as he ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her, taking her in a sudden-sprunt spin in a very dramatic sense. "Whoa, take down a notch, nub. Mama's goodies are.." He looked down to see the coat was revealing far too much leg when he set her down, another pair of eyes taking advantage of the treat.

"Matthew, stop!" He called out and began shielding her with his body.

"There is no way _that's_ your girl, man!"

But before Freddie could answer to defend her, the blonde girl took hold of Freddie's jaw with her small hand and made him face her. She smiled her devilish grin as she kissed him. She wanted to show that, yes, she was _his_ girl. And she missed him. A lot. Her hand caressed under his jaw as the other went around him, pulling him down to her. He didn't have a choice but to kiss her back. Her lips were just as he remembered. Soft and pouty.

"Have you taken over the world?" She whispered quietly before fully embracing the tall man she had missed.

Matthew had gone away after getting the memo, leaving the couple to treat one another like bunnies. As soon as she locked the door behind her she undid her coat to reveal a far too sexualized school-girl uniform costume, just like the one in the Ginger Fox music video. She had the white button-up stop right above her belly-button and a tartan skirt just enough to cover the necessary. She let the coat fall on the floor walking towards Freddie, looking like an excited dog wagging his tail. Sam hopped onto his bed and kissed him roughly. "What's a girl gotta do to get an A around here," she teased as her palm pressed toward his crotch to already feel the bulge.

"Ah, ah, aah, mmhm, mm, _ah, ah, ah_!" Her moans were getting higher by the second. Freddie sat on his computer chair, naked, as the hardly-dressed Sam straddled the man. She was missing her bra and button up and panties, but the skirt remained. Her hands held onto his upper body as her chest was pressed onto his sweaty front, leaning her head atop his shoulder as her bottom worked a tad more. His hard cock felt amazing as it rubbed against her clit. His hands held each asscheek, squeezing and pulling as she bounced gently on him.

His body was hot against hers, the sweat not being enough to push her away. She looked up and put her lips to his again, kissing him all the while taking in his moans. She sat up swallowing hard with a deep breath as she looked down at him, the blonde curls bouncing along with her body. Her moans beginning to slow down.

* * *

 **Unfinished story? Maybe. I just felt like writing, I was feeling a little horny, so here I am. Once I did my deed, I suddenly go writer's block. I know, please don't hate me. Also, please excuse any grammar mistakes, or any of the like. I didn't proofread if I'm being honest. Anyhow, now that you're here, why not leave a review down below?**

 **I really hoped you liked it!**

 **Also, I left a poll on my page if ya'll want to go and vote! Just curious!**

 **-mydearfulpleasures**


End file.
